Flexible infant chair structures of the so-called bouncer type which include generally U-configured, terminally interconnected upper and lower frame members, and which have a fabric member associated with the upper frame member for supporting an infant, are known; see, for example, Chernivsky U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,848,040; 3,017,220; 3,110,519 and 3,235,306.
Such a chair structure, however, had a serious disadvantage because the feet and lower legs of the infant hang downwards over the forward transversely extending edge of the fabric member. The weight of the lower limbs upon the edge of the fabric member was such that, after a period of occupancy in such a chair, it was common to observe that blood circulation in the region of the infant's knees was impaired.
To prevent such a result, various lower leg and foot support arrangements have been proposed including (a) locating an infant higher up upon the upper frame member, such as described in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 779,717 filed Oct. 21, 1991 (now allowed); (b) providing an infant foot rest as disclosed by Rawolle U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,678; (c) providing a forwardly extending leg and foot supporting frame extension as disclosed in Crow U.K. published patent application No. 2,164,249A or Lockett III et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,786; and the like.
Apparently because of user perceived advantages, such as stability (or low center of gravity), reduced tendency for lateral tipping, covering capacity for lower leg and foot support, achievement of a slightly different inclination angle for the leg supporting frame relative to the torso supporting frame, and the like, the leg supporting frame extension of arrangement (c) is attractive to many users.
However, both the Crow and Lockett III et al. chair structures suffer from various disadvantages. For one thing, both structures require that the leg frame be connected to the upper frame at the same location where the upper frame is connected to the lower frame which creates a potential weak point and which limits the possible structural configuration. For another thing, both prior chair structures are difficult to produce in pieces which are sized to fit into a commercially practical box adapted for packing, storing and shipment and which can be assembled into a safe chair structure in a simple and reliable manner preferably without tools.
The art needs a new and improved infant chair structure incorporating a leg and foot supporting frame means which overcomes these disadvantages.